the Bunny Ranch
by Andromedanaea
Summary: This is a series of plot bunnys that are availible for adoption. I would like to read these stories but don't have time to write them. Feel free to use them. Just let me know so I can read the story.
1. a little bit of soul

This is a series of plot bunnys that are availible for adoption. I would like to read these stories but don't have time to write them. Feel free to use them. Just let me know so I can read the story.

A LITTLE BIT OF SOUL

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

No one had ever attempted to split their soul more than once. No one knew what might happen . . . .

When Lord Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on baby Harry Potter. The fragments of his soul switched places with the nearest person. 60 year old Lord Voldemort is inhabiting the body of Harry Potter, while baby Harry Potter is imprisoned in the scar. What will Voldemort to to the Dursleys?

40 year old Tom Riddle is inhabiting the body of a Hogwarts student or teacher, who is, in turn, imprisoned in the diadem.

30 year old Tom Riddle is inhabiting the body of Kreacher, who is imprisoned in the locket.

30 year old Tome Riddle is inhabiting the body of a goblin, who is imprisoned in the Cup in Bellatrix's vault

20 year old Tom Riddle is inhabiting the body of a resident of New Hagleton, who is imprisoned in the ring.

16 year old Tom Riddle is inhabiting the body the body of one of the Malfoys, who is imprisoned in the diary.

In addition the effects radiated across Britain, forming Soul Bonds randomly without reguards to age difference or blood status.


	2. Voldemort's Revolution

R1

There are many Harry Potter fics in which the wizarding world is portrayed as very classist and racist against the muggleborns. And Deathly Hallows showed muggleborns being treated horribly in canon.

So . . . I keep wondering why Hermione doesn't lead a bloody revolution to obtain her civil rights.

Or even Tom Riddle. . . . It can't have been easy at school for young Tom Riddle the orphan, being an orphan in Slytherin. And finding out he was the bastard son of a squib and a muggle would be even worse. So, what if, instead of being a Dark Lord who seeks to conquer the wizarding world and purge it of 'mudbloods', he was, instead, a revolutionary leader, fighting for equal rights? In this world, Riddle's followers would be the muggleborns and half-bloods, and 'blood traitors'. His opposition would be the blood purists that run the system, and in cannon were his Death Eaters. With evil, manipulative, Dumbledore leading a vigilante group to help fight Riddle's revolutionaries.

How would these changes affect the Harry Potter story?

The portkey stopped spinning, sending Harry and Cedric tumbling out. Cedric landing on his feet while, Harry, had fallen over.

"Where are we?" asked Cedric, as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Looks like an old graveyard," mused Harry, as he peered through the fog at the collection of headstones, obelisks and statues.

A figure emerged from the fog that Harry instantly recognized. He would never forget the face of Remus Lupin, the man who had betrayed his mother to the Dark Lord. He appeared to be carrying a baby.

"Kill the pure-blood!" said the baby in a horrid scratching voice.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Moony, as a green beam shot from his wand to end Cedric's life.

"NO!" yelled Harry as he turned towards Cedric just in time to watch him die. Was it his imagination, or had the cemetery been arranged differently a moment ago. Harry turned towards Lupin in time to see him deliberately blink.

Suddenly Harry found himself in the grip of one of the statues that had grabbed him from behind. It had a stone-like grip on both his arms.

"Now that you're restrained, we can begin out little ritual," said Lupin. "Bone of the Father, blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. Flesh of the Servant, willing given, Uh!, Arise Comrade!"

Harry was horrified as he watched Moony cut his arm to draw some blood for the cauldron, then cut off his own hand to add to the mix. Finally, he dropped the baby in the cauldron to drown. As the potion brewed Moony sang:

"Stand up all victims of oppression for the tyrants fear your might.

Don't cling so hard to your possessions, for you have nothing if you have no rights.

Let racist ignorance be ended, for respect makes the empires fall.

Freedom is merely privilege extended, unless enjoyed by one and all.

So come brothers and sisters while the struggle carries on.

The Internationale unites the world in song.

So comrades, come rally, for this is the time and place.

The International Ideal, unites the human race!"

By the time he finished the song, an attractive black haired, green-eyed man had nakedly risen from the cauldron.

"My wand" commanded Voldemort, as he stepped out of the cauldron and Moony handed him his wand. "Thank you, comrade Moony, my most loyal of followers. Such loyalty should be rewarded."

A wave of his wand, and a stone hand appeared on Moony's arm to replace the one he had sacrificed during the ritual. Another wave of his wand and a robe appeared on the Dark Lord. He then stepped over closer to peer into the eyes of his captive.

"Harry Evans, the child of Prophecy who has caused so much trouble for me. . . ." sneered the Dark Lord. "Your mother should never have run from me. Perhaps we could have worked things out.

She killed your father, you know.

We'd captured James Potter when we burned Potter Manor to the ground. We'd planned to hold him for ransom to fund the revolution. But James Potter was just too big of a smart mouth. He finally provoked you mother so badly that she Forced herself on him . . . Forced him to sire a Potter heir that she would control, before killing him. You should have grown up in the revolution. You would have if not for that Damnable prophecy!

Comrade Moony! Your arm!"

Moony hissed in pain as the Dark Lord pressed his wand to his Dark Mark to summon the rest of his inner circle.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Five people appeared in a '_Pop!' _of apparition.

"And here they are, the pitiful remains of our Central Committee," sneered Voldemort. "Thirteen years . . . Thirteen years I was deprived of a body! And not one of you sought me out!"

"Comrade Voldemort, we didn't know that you still lived!" protested Arthur Weasley.

"Comrade Moony did," growled Voldemort. "After escaping Azkaban, Comrade Moony sought me out and arranged my resurrection. But he was not the only one who kept the faith. The only reason he had been caught in the first place is because he, and a select group of our most devoted members tried to torturing my fate out of the Malfoys. As a disembodied spirit, I over heard their healer. Lucius and Narcisa Malfoy have been crucioed into insanity. They don't even recognize their son when he comes to visit them at Saint Mungo's. Comrade Moony may have escaped, but his accomplices, our most devoted members: Comrades Padfoot, Frogger and Dervish still rot in prison. Comrade Wormtail, why weren't you apprehended with them?"

"I **was** captured by the aurors, Comrade Voldemort," explained Wormtail. But before they could get me back the the ministry, I used my animagis form to escape. I've been hiding as a bodyguard for Arthur's children ever since.

"I see three more of our members our missing," observed the Dark Lord. "Two of them are spying for me at Hogwarts. But it appears the headmistress of the French School has betrayed our revolution. She won't get far . . .

ARTHUR! . . . Comrade Kodiak . . . . You were my right hand, my second in command. And yet while I was away, you bought your freedom by claiming that I had put you under the Imperious Curse. Why shouldn't I simply kill you as an enemy of the Revolution?"

"Because of our children," proclaimed Molly Weasley. "We've raised them to ideologically pure sons and daughter of the Revolution."

"That's right," agreed Arthur Weasley. "With our membership at such a low ebb, we will need new members. Our two oldest are a Curse-breaker and a Dragon wrangler. Surely their skills can be harnessed for the good of the Revolution. And our younger five children are still students at Hogwarts. they can be our eyes and ears at the school."

"And our daughter is an Auror," added Andromeda Tonks.

"Now that you are back, I'm certain that she will want to join our ranks," said Ted Tonks.

"And what of you, young Harry Evans?" queried Voldemort, as he turned back to Harry. "Will you join our Glorious Revolution, as your mother did before that Thrice-damned prophecy?"

"I'll never bow down to you, Lord Voldemort." yelled Harry.

"Lord Voldemort! Lord Voldemort! Do even know why I adopted that stupid alias?" taunted Voldemort.

"Yeah, your younger self told me when I rescued Emily Le Strange from the Chamber of Secrets." replied Harry. "It's and anagram of your real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm guessing you changed it because you were ashamed of your muggle father."

"Ashamed of my muggle father?" laughed Voldemort. "No, you stupid boy. I'm not ashamed of my father. In fact, I'm rather proud of my muggle origins! No, the real reason I adopted that alias is: the fact that the inbred Pureblood fools of the wizengamont couldn't believe that a grassroots organization like ours could be a credible threat. But once I took on the persona of a Dark Lord, the Ministry started responding to our threats. I may play the part of a Dark Lord for the Ministry sheep. But we are all equals here. My leadership of this group was earned because of my magical power and my unbroken line of successful raids . . . Successful until you that is. . . . But now it's time to rectify that little glitch. To show my comrades that what happened 13 years ago was just a fluke.

Everyone, close your eyes so that we can release him."

Harry couldn't believe it when he saw all of them close their eyes. But when they did, the statue that had been holding him, released him. Harry turned to look at the statue. It was just and ordinary statue of an angel. Voldemort must have animated it. He turned back to Voldemort, who was now looking at him.

"And now, draw your wand, Harry Evans, We are going to duel," commanded Voldemort.

Harry drew his wand and attacked the Dark Lord. In the duel that followed Harry learned that he was clearly overmatched. Until Voldemort's Killing Curse linked with Harry's disarming charm. The two of them stood there with their wands connected until finally the connection explosively broke throwing them back.

Harry ran for the cup as he dodged the Dark Lord's Curses. When he reached it, he grabbed the hand of Cedric's body and the cup and the same time and was able to escape as the the portkey returned him to Hogwarts.

Once Moody had Harry safely back in his office, he tried to to calm the boy down.

"I know you've had quite a shock, but let's try to get you calmed down, " said Moody. "Here, have a jelly baby. . . . . Now . . . tell me what happened."

"The. . . . the . . . the cup was a port-key to a grave yard . . . and . . . and . . . there were these moving statues . . ."

"Yes, actually, I believe they're quantum locked," replied Moody. "You didn't actually see them move did you?"

Harry shook his head.

"But that's immaterial, the real question is what was Voldemort like after he came back. Did he seem like an Evil Dark Lord to you or a-"

Just then, the door was blasted off it's hinges by the combined wand-work of professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonogal. Professor Moody pulled a strange wand from his pocket but a silent disarming Charm from Snape relieved him it.

"Harry, step away from him," warned McGonogal.

"I don't know who you are, but you are definitely not Aliester Moody," said Dumbledore as he wiggled his wand and an armchair reached out to pull Moody onto it, holding him fast.

"Accio the contents of his pockets!" said Snape, before being pelted by a flurry of items from the prisoner's pockets.

McGonogal pulled a hip flask from midst of the swarm. Once it had stopped moving, She handed the potions professor the flask.

"Polyjuice," pronounced Snape. "I expect it should be wearing off any minute now."

Snape proved to be right, as Moody's feature shifted and warped until he became a smaller man with brownish/grayish hair.

"It's . . . It's . . . nobody I've ever heard of," said Snape.

"Oh, hello, I'm the Doctor," said the little man, as he struggled with his bonds like he wanted to offer his hand.

"The Doctor!" gasped Dumbledore.

"Doctor Who?" asked McGonogal.

Suddenly there was a sound, like the grinding of the universe. A blue vanishing cabinet faded into view, enveloping the fake Moody, before it faded away again, taking both the prisoner and the chair away.

"Doctor Who?" asked McGonogal, again.

"There is a secret society, of sorts, whose agents cause chaos, usually just in the muggle world, but occasionally in ours," explained Dumbledore. "They've been doing this all the way back to the beginning of recorded history. The first time I encountered one of these Doctors was in 1963. I later learned that he kidnaped a couple of muggle school teachers and held them hostage for two years before releasing them. But it was in the early 1970's that a white-haired Doctor that was somehow connected with the muggle military started interfering with our society on a regular basis. Now that there is a new one . . . this could be very bad! Worse than the return of Lord Voldemort!"

"Professor, are you all right?" asked Ace.

"Ace, you're just on time!" said the Doctor, sitting in the TARDIS control room, still bound to the chair. "Now get me out of this. How did you find me, anyway? How did you even control the TARDIS?"

"She helped me," said Ace, as she cut the Doctor free.

"Susan?" asked the Doctor, as he peered at the woman standing at the TARDIS console. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, grandfather, it's me," replied Susan. "The Time Lords have recalled us. It seems the Daleks weren't happy that you used the Hand of Omega to destroy their home world or that you went back in time to prevent their origin. Not they've returned the favor and sent an expedition back in time to prevent us from discovering the Time Vortex. A Time War had broken out between our peoples."

"Right, we'll have to drop Ace off before we go," said the Doctor.

"Just a minute, Professor, you're not going without me," protested Ace.

"Ace, be reasonable, this is the Daleks we're talking about," said the Doctor. "I can't take you into a war zone. Besides, I need you to watch out for the Earth."

"What do ya need me to do?" asked Ace.

"Right, well first of all there is a revolutionary movement I had gotten involved up," explained the Doctor. "I'm not certain they are as altruistic as they claim. Also, I met a new alien species that I need you to keep an eye on.

They're quantum locked, so they appear to be just ordinary statues when you look at them. But as soon as you turn your back on them, they become mobile."

"All right, I'll do it for you," agreed Ace.

"Excellent!"

"You asked to see me Professor?" said Hermione Granger.

"Come in miss Granger, have a seat," commanded Professor Snape.

"Tell me miss Granger, what are your career plans of after Hogwarts?" asked Snape.

"Professor I'm only in 4th Year!" protested Hermione. "What makes you think I've even made plans for a career?"

"Oh, come now, miss Granger. We both know you tend to plan things far in advance," countered Snape.

"Well alright," admitted Hermione. "This is all a bit tentative, but I'm hoping, if I do well enough on my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to go for a Mastery in Arithmancy. Then, I was going to go to muggle University to try to get a Doctorate in Physics, then, I was hoping to figure out exactly how magic works. . . perhaps as an unspeakable in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries."

"Very good, miss Granger, quite an ambitious plan," said Snape. "Now let me tell you what's really going to happen. . . . Ordinarily, muggleborns, like your self would be sold at auction upon graduating Hogwarts. If you were male and had done well on your N.E.W.T.s you might even get sold to an Arithmacy Master and used as an apprentice. This is what happened to Professor Flitwick. Being a half-breed, he was sold at auction to a Charms Master, under whom he apprenticed until he had earned his own Mastery. Later, he was given to the Headmaster as payment for a life debt earned during the Grindewald War.

But this is not an option for an attractive female like you, however. Muggleborn women are usually bid on based on their physical attributes, not their academic achievements. When you're too old to be used for your body, you'll probably be killed, unless you've shown that you've developed some other skill.

But, of course, I am speaking of generalities. Your fate will be a little different because of your friendship with mister Malfoy. I happen to know that since your 17th birthday is before graduation, mister Malfoy plans to have you Bound as his Concubine on the day you come of age."

"Draco wouldn't do that! He's my friend!" sobbed Hermione.

"Of course he is," agreed Snape. "That's why he'll do it. He figures that if you're going to become a sex-slave, you might as well be his."

"Why are you telling me all this?!" sobbed Hermione. "Why did you favor me and the other muggle-borns over the pure-bloods if you knew what was going to happen to me?"

"At the time I was hoping that you might develop enough skills here at school that you might be considered useful once your master no longer wants your body," explained Snape. "The fate of middle-aged muggle-born witches is not usually pleasant . . . . in fact, if mister Malfoy really is your friend, he'll cull you when you've grown too old to be his concubine. He would consider it a mercy."

"Then, I'll drop out of school and leave the wizarding world forever!" sobbed Hermione.

"Oh miss Granger, if only it were that easy," chided Snape. "Do you know what the Ministry will do to you if you try to drop out of school early? You'll be sold at auction immediately. Believe me, you don't want that. The kind of men who would buy a 15-year-old girl are a bit more unsavory than the usual pure-bloods. But there is an alternative . . . .

I don't know if you are aware of this, but during the last war, I was one of the Dark Lord's Death Bringers. When the Dark Lord threatened the life of my oldest friend, I turned spy for Headmaster Dumbledore. That's why he tolerates my bias against pure-bloods and favoritism towards muggle-borns. It's part of my cover.

And now . . . . the Dark Lord has returned! He's not what you think he is. All that you have been told about him is a lie! He wants to help people like you. If you would like me to arrange meeting with him? . . ."

"This is too much . . . ." mumbled Hermione. "I need to verify this. . . I can't just take your word for it. . . ."

"Of course, here is a pass the restricted section of the library," said Snape. "I recommend looking at old newspapers, look at who was killed by the Death Bringers, and who was killed by the aurors. Look at the June papers on the yearly auctions, who was sold and to whom."

"Thank you . . ." said Hermione. "You know, even if everything you said is true, . . . . I won't betray Harry! If I have to, I'd rather be Draco's . . . . concubine than betray Harry."

"We shall see, miss Granger, we shall see."

Moony

Wormtail

Ted Tonks

Andromeda Tonks

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Padfoot

Snape

Maxine

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Doctor


	3. one of the First Elves

Elwenon shifted his pack and trudged on. The elves of Lorien were very old and thus, very conservative. And no one was older than Elwenon. The many of the Elves of Lorien were old enough to remember the time before men came over the Blue Mountains into Beleriand with their horses. At first, the Elves had rejected the Horses as a new-fangled Mannish beast. And for the first few millenia, Elwenon had gone along with this resistance to change. But more and more he regreted not adopting pack horses when the Men first brought them. How did his life become so dismal? . . .

Elwenon was one of the orginal Elves. Eru Illuvitar had made them, fully adult and placed them on the shores of the inland Helcar sea. Three of them, Elwe, Olwe and Finwe were the first to awaken staring up at the stars. Each of them awoke the elves who were nearest them, then worked their way out awakening more and more of them until all the elves had woken. Elwenon was one of the last to be woken.

Once they were all awake, the Elves organised a society. The three who had first awoken, became their kings and your tribe was determined by who had awoken you. The elves that the king had revived first became the highest ranked elves, the nobility. The further from the king you had been the longer it had been before you were awoken, the lower your status would be. Being one of the last, Elwenon had the lowest status.

And so he was put to fishing in the Helcar Sea for their food and gathering fruits and nuts of the forest. Gathering was an extremely dangerous activity. You couldn't venture too deeply into the forest. Elves who did, never returned. Elwenon later learned that those who had disapeared had been captured by balrogs and taken back to Utumno were Morgoth tortured them and corrupted them into become the forefathers of the Orcs. It was a terifying life beneath the stars between the sea and the forest.

When the Kings and the nobles started having children, those children inherited the status of their parents. And so, inspite of the being one of first Elves, Elwenon was still much lower ranked than the great, great-grandchildren of Elwe or Finwe.

For a timeless time that may have been centuries Elwenon and rest of the Elves lived their fearful life lit only by the stars. Then, there was a bright flash on the Northern Horizon and another, and another, the first of many. They didn't know what the light was, but later learned that it was the Valar battling Melkor the Morgoth. After the flashes of light stopped, the Elves were contacted by Orme the Vala. At first they were fearful of him, but he soon won their trust, a little. He wanted them to leave the safety of their sea. But many of the elves were afraid. And so, the three kings agreed to go with Orme to Valinor in the West. Elwenon was glad to be rid of those kings. Perhaps they could all be more equal now.

But it was not to be. The three Kings of the elves returned with tales of the beautiful light of the two trees. It was compelling tale and most of them agreed to journey into the West to live in Valinor. But then, along the way, Elwe, his King, was lost. Some of Elwenon's tribe, the Teleri continued into the west. Others, like Elwenon, stayed behind to search for their King. When they finally found him, Elwenon discovered that all this time, King Elwe had been courting Melian the Maia. He had stayed behind the look for his King, who had been busy **courting**! And now, Elwenon had missed his chance to see the light of the two trees! Because of his King! Elwenon learned all this when the Noldor tribe returned from the West, at war now with Morgoth over the Silmarils.

It quickly became apparent that the Noldor's war was unwinable. Celeborn saw this, he was a noble because his parents had been closer to King Elwe Thingol when they were awoken than Elwenon was. Celeborn Married Galadriel, the grandaughter of the Noldor King: Finwe. She had more status than Elwenon because her grandfather had been one the the first three elves to awaken. When they spoke of their idea that they would go back to the East, over the Blue Mountains and over the Misty Mountains to start a new kingdom where they could hide from the war between the Noldor and Morgoth, Elwenon agreed to join them.

But after they founded Lorien, things were no better for Elwenon. He was still one of the lowest status elves of Lorien, ranked only above the children of those who were similar in rank to Elwenon. And so, Elwenon was the picker of the forrest nuts and fruits, the arborist, the bearer of burdens. Lorien was mostly self-suficient. But there were a few things that Lorien had to trade for with the outside world. When they made these trading expeditions, Elwenon was often brought along in his capacity as a bearer of burdens. This is when Elwenon gained news of events in the outside world. For there was no way that such a low status elf as he would ever be invited to the great councils where the news of the outside world was discussed.

And so, on these trading expeditions, Elwenon would get to meet his counterparts and hear the peasant's side of the great events of their time. But it watching what happened to the friends he met, made him envy the men and their short lives. For example, a few centuries ago, he met a man who was a farmer, a low status person like Elwenon. This farmer, had a daughter who married a blacksmith. She had a son would became a soldier. After several generations of soldiers, this line had worked it's way up to being captain of the guard. This captain of the guard was able to marry a noblewoman. And after several generations, there was a daughter who married the Stewart of Gondor, and then gave birth to the current Stewart. But Elwenon, after tens of thousands of years was all he would ever be. They were approaching the gates of Minas Trith. There was a man standing on an oxcart shouting at a crowd who had gathered to listen to his words:

"Workers of Middle Earth, Unite!"

This is part based on a timeline where Lenin (and later Trotsky) was transported to Mordor and started leading a Socialist Revolution. The Although, he hasn't yet suceeded in overthrowing Sauron, the Revolution has spread into Gondor.


End file.
